Jet's Story
by HeroXD
Summary: Our hero, Jet grew up in a beautiful house just south of Ecruteak City.  He is accepted as an apprentice for the one and only Proffesor Elm along with his rival, Seth; Seth's sister, Serah; and a transfer student from the Kanto, Melody.
1. An Introduction

Yo! My name is Jet, and this is the story of my journey to becoming one of the world's greatest pokemon trainers. Or so I think. I suppose I should start the story with some background information. I am a 15 year-old (practically 16) student finishing his sophomore year at Ecruteak High School. The end of the sophomore year is a very tedious time for those students who wish to pursue a career in pokemon because every year Professor Elm accepts 20 upcoming junior students from all over the Johto region as apprentices. These students get a free trainer card if the student doesn't already have one. A trainer card allows a person to legally own and train pokemon by battling them. Though most students already have a trainer card by then since they change the legal age to 15. I've yet to get mine. Along with the trainer card, these lucky students also get a pokedex to help Elm gather information on the various species of pokemon. To select these students, there is an exam that tests the students knowledge of various subjects on pokemon. The top 20 scorers on the exam get the apprenticeship. This apprenticeship lasts two years and is the equivalence to the junior and senior years of high school.

I live in an beautiful home with my older brother, Ivan, and my mother, Jill, located on Route 37 just south of Ecruteak City in the Johto region. My father's name is Rick. He studies pokemon for a living. What a cool career! I suppose you could call him a pokemon professor, but he's not a hot shot prof like Oak or Elm. He works for a company called the Battle Frontier. This company has been a great hit around the world after their first battle tower in the Hoenn region. Now every region has a least one battle tower. They've also created other buildings in which battles have different rules and conditions. The Frontier is so popular in Johto that they have their own TV channel and radio station which broadcast live battles straight from the Battle Frontier. Because of my father's job, he isn't home very often. He's out traveling the wide world of pokemon looking for special behaviors in pokemon and studying the concept of pokemon natures. He does try to visit home at least twice a month though. This story starts on the first Friday of May. Dad said he's coming to visit this weekend and he has a surprise for me. I simply can't wait to see what he has brought home for me today.


	2. Chapter 1: Yenz

Tick tock tick tock. I sat there in my desk staring at the clock. My dad is suppose to be home today and he's got a surprise for my birthday tomorrow. Tick tock. Just five more minutes and the bell would ring letting me go home and see my dad. And better yet, his surprise.

"Hey Jet," whispered Seth, "We still heading over to your place after school today?" Seth has been my best friend since I before I can even remember. We were inseparable as kids and even now hang out almost every day. As close as we are, there has always been some fun competition between him and me. Every little thing, we would compete over. I guess you could say the guy is my rival. It's all fun though. Seth's got his trainer card the day of his 15th birthday. His pokemon is a Ghastly. He really looks up to his Uncle Morty, the Ecruteak City gym leader. Seth has been living with Morty since he was really little because he says his parents are constantly moving around for business reasons. A neat thing about Seth is that he is a twin. He has a cute twin sister, Serah. They are really close friends, but with very different personalities. Seth is a daring and outgoing guy. He's the kinda guy you go trespassing into the old Burned Tower with. On the other hand, Serah is a shy and gentle girl, although she can be quite talkative around us. I suppose that's because she feels comfortable around us. She still hasn't gotten her trainer card.

"Yup, you bet." I replied, "My dad's suppose to be coming home some time today. He said it's even pretty probable that he'll be there before..."

RRRIIIIIINNNNG! The bell had rung, dismissing us from class. "He said it's even pretty probable that he'll be there before we get home." I repeated myself.

"Sweet. You must be stoked, dude. You think he brought any cool battle items or sweet battle footage home with him?" Seth asked.

"No clue." I responded with a shrug. We gathered up our stuff and started heading out of the schools doors. At the front doors, Serah and Melody sat on the stone railing near the entrance waiting for us. Ecruteak City is such a beautiful town with all it's old pagoda styled buildings near the north side of the city looking over us. Although the town has been more modernized, the architecture still resembles the traditional style of the original Ecruteak City.

"What took you guys so long?" questioned Melody. I've only known Melody for about two or so years now. Her family moved here to Ecruteak City from Viridian City in the Kanto region at the beginning of our freshmen year. She has her trainer card already too. She caught her Pikachu in Viridian Forest when she used to live in Kanto. It's so cool. Oh, and an important thing about Melody is she's dating Seth. They've been dating since last summer. I kinda envy them, the way they get along, but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now anyways. I've got too much to study for if I'm gonna get that apprenticeship.

"What do you mean? We left as soon as we could." I replied.

"Yeah, their class is on the opposite side of the school, remember?" Serah reminded Melody. "How do you they couldn't possibly gotten here any sooner."

"Chill, I was only teasing them." Melody said while giving Seth a big hug.

"Hmph." huffed Serah. From what I've seen, Serah doesn't like Melody much. I dunno if it's cause she's dating her brother, but she definitely seems irritated whenever Melody's around. Or so I think. Nobody else seems to notice.

"Yikes!" screams Seth while frantically rummaging through his backpack.

"What is it man?" I asked simply out of curiosity.

"Ghastly dude! I totally left Ghastly at home." He explained while holding up an apple. "Geez, I was in such a rush this morning that I must've mistaken this apple for Ghastly's pokeball. I'm gonna go home and get him real fast, okay?"

"Uh... sure." I responded.

"I'll go with you." Melody added smiling at Seth.

"Sounds goods to me, I'd love the company." said Seth smiling back. "Serah, you can go ahead and follow Jet. We'll race you guys there." Seth and Melody then took off running.

"Uh, what?" Serah asked kinda shocked.

"Don't worry," I told her, "There's no way he can beat us there. I mean the guys fast, but your house is like a good ten minute detour." We started walking through the forest path on Route 37 leading to my house.

"Uh... yeah." she said with a small smile. "I can't believe they ditched us like that."

"Yeah, but, I mean, it is like them. Heh, I probably would go back for my pokemon too. If I had one that is."

"I suppose your right. Seth sure does love that Ghastly. Man, I wish I had the money to get my trainer card."

"Same here." After that, we just walked in silence for a while. This usually happens whenever we're alone together. It's not really an awkward silence, or at least I don't think so, it's just that neither of us are real big talkers.

Then when we were almost just out of the woods, the silence was broken by a loud "Beeebeee!" from somewhere.

"Ah!" Serah screamed in alarm. At that moment, she gripped onto my arm are tightly.

"Uh..." Is how I responded. I wasn't quite sure what to say. Just then, we walked out of the woods to see a huge swarm of Ledyba hovering over the field in front of us. "Heh heh." I started to laugh a little. "It was just a bunch of Ledybas."

"You hush." Serah said with a blush. "I get spooked easily"

"Hahaha. That's a little odd don't you think? I mean you were practically raised by Morty the king of ghost pokemon."

"Hmph. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Oh? I just thought that living with ghost pokemon, you'd be pretty hard to scare."

"Well, your wrong." And I was wrong. Very wrong. It turns out that living with ghost pokemon actually made Serah easily scared.

"Oh... well sorry." I was no longer laughing.

"Hehe. It's no big deal." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her making a little chuckle. We continued walking towards my house. The field with the Ledybas was practically my backyard. From the edge of the forest, we could see my house on the horizon. It looked the size of a Clefa from where we were.

"Almost there." I said.

"You think your dad's there already?" Serah asked.

Before I could respond, a huge gust of wind came sweeping across the field blowing away the Ledybas and knocking Serah and me right off our feet and flat on our bottoms. "Whoa," we both said in a quiet shocking voice. At that moment, a beautiful Dragonite descended from the sky right in front of us. At the sight of this marvelous creature, Serah grabbed my arm once again except this time she gripped it tighter. I suppose this was an appropriate response on her part. Wild Dragonites can be very fierce pokemon. I, however, didn't fear this Dragonite. Not because I'm some brave warrior who knows no fear. No, no, I would have been scared senseless if this was in fact a wild Dragonite. I knew this Dragonite. Actually, I was use to seeing this Dragonite every few weeks since forever. I had known him since he was a Dritini. He was my father's Dragonite.

"Hey-O Draco!" I yelled with excitement. Draco, of course was my father's nickname for Dragonite. I for one like the nickname. It was one of his better nicknames. To be honest, my old man doesn't really have a way with names. Yet he insists on giving them to every single one of his pokemon.

"Druuuuuuuuuu!" cried Draco while flapping his wings and pointing to Serah.

"Oh, this is Serah. I don't think you've met." I told him. Serah let up her grip, but still seemed a bit scared. "Heh heh. Don't be afraid. This here is Draco my dad's Dragonite."

"It's still pretty intimidating," she said. "So I guess that means your dad's home huh?"

"Mm-hmm. Come on, let's hurry! What do you say Draco?"

"Druuu druuu!" the Dragonite cried out and flew over to Serah. He gave her a big hug but didn't let go. Then he spread his wings and gave out another cry and looked at me.

"Alright," I said with a big grin on my face because I knew what this had meant. "Great idea." I then jumped on Draco's back and held onto him as tight as I could. He started to flap his wings.

"Uh... Jet, what is he doing?" Serah asked with a hesitant voice.

"Heh heh, don't worry. It's completely safe I promise."

"What? What's completely safe? You don't mean..." At that moment, Dragonite flew up into the air and sped straight towards house. "JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTT!" Serah yelled at the moment of take off. Flying on a Dragonite has got to be an experience of a lifetime. Well, flying on a pokemon in general is pretty spectacular, but there's something in the way a Dragonite flies that makes it so amazing. I'm not sure if it's the sheer speed of it's flight or something else, but it is awesome. Once we got to my house, Draco rocketed up to some extreme hight and then spiraled towards the ground before landing in front of my house. Serah, of course was screaming the whole time. I guess that would be scary if you've never done it before. Draco had only flown up for me the first few times I rode on him, but I had complete trust in him. He likes to show off to new people. That's why I think he did that with Serah today.

"Phew, wasn't that great?" I said giving Serah a huge smile.

"Jet! How could you d that?" she said huffing and pounding in my shoulder. "That's got my heart racing a kazillion miles an hour."

"Heh heh. That's the point. Plus, I didn't want to leave you behind." I opened the door and walked into the living room of my house. Serah followed.

"Ha ha! There's my boy!" my dad shouted from across the room. He was sitting on the couch talking with my mother. "I heard Draco making a ruckus out there. I figured it was you."

"Heh heh. He gave Serah and me a nice warm welcome." I told him.

"Oh? Serah? I take it that's who this girl is." he said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Serah shyly spoke holding out her hand.

"Yeah. You too." dad replied. "So I see you finally got yourself a nice girlfriend huh son?"

"Wha? Uh, n-no." I replied kinda embarrassed by my dad. "It's not like that. We're friends. She's Seth's sister."

"Haha." dad started laughing at his mistake. "Seth's sister huh? That must mean you live with Morty too. You know, I grew up with your mom and uncle. He sure was an odd kid. Well, as fun as it would be to tell stories about Morty, we should hurry and get you that surprise. Come on, kids! Into the car. Say, Serah do have your trainer card yet?"

"Me? No I haven't gotten around to it yet. I'm a little low on cash at the moment." Serah answered.

"Heh! Alright let's go!" my dad said once again. Dad, Serah, and I all piled into the car, and dad took off towards Goldenrod City.

"So dad, what are we doing?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I was gonna make you wait until we got there, but I just can't keep it in. We're going to Goldenrod City to get you two your trainer cards!" my dad answered excitedly.

"What? No way! That's amazing. Your the best." I exclaimed as I began to shake with excitement.

"Uh... you don't really have to buy mine for me." Serah said. She was the kind of person that tried not to burden anyone else. She barely ever took hand-outs because she had said she would feel as if she were stealing. "I'll get one once I save up enough. I'm really fine without it."

"Don't be absurd." dad said. "I just came back from a trip in the Hoenn region. While I was there, I spent some time at the game corner in Mauville City and hit the jackpot. I have money to spare."

"Uh... don't you think you should put it into savings or something?" Serah counseled my old man.

"What's this now? A high school student telling me how to manage my money? Hahaha." My dad jokingly responded. "Don't you worry about my finances little girl. I've got a very well paying job, and shouldn't a loving father be able to spoil his son and his son's friends that he barely gets to see twice a month?" He had gotten her with this point.

"Um fine. I guess I'll let you buy me one." Serah gave in.

"Heh heh Isn't this great?" I asked Serah. "Now all four of us will have our trainer cards and we'll be able to get some practice with our pokemon before the exam."

"Yup that is great. I wonder what my first pokemon should be." Serah said back to me.

"Wow, I guess that is a tough question. My first pokemon, huh? I mean a person's first pokemon is like their best friend and most special pokemon. There are so many I would pick. Like over a hundred. Never thought picking a pokemon would be such a task." I rambled.

"Yeah, you're right." Serah said. We discussed possible starting pokemon with each other all the way to Goldenrod City. When we got to the Goldenrod City pokemon center, we filled out a few forms asking for information like our date of births, and addresses, stuff like that. Then dad payed each of our $50 fees and we waited for a few minutes waiting for the cards to be made. The wait was unbearable. Then we finally got our trainer cards. That was a great moment!

"Woo-hoo! I got it!" I cried with excitement. "A real life trainer card. I am now an official pokemon trainer!"

"Son, aren't you missing something important for being a pokemon trainer?" my father asked.

"Huh? What's that?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"A pokemon." my father answered. I had completely spaced out on that. I guess I was too excited. "But no need to worry, you'll get one soon enough." At that moment, a man who appeared to be in his late twenties that had been sitting at one of the PCs in the pokemon center got up and walked towards us. "There he is. Do you recognize this man, Jet?"

"Huh? Uh hmmm. I swear I've seen him before but I just can't remember ever meeting him."

"Hehe." Serah giggled. "That's probably because you've never really met him. This here is Bill the creator of the PC storage systems. We've read about him in school and while studying for Elm's exam. It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm a big fan of yours." She gave a slight bow and shook his hand.

"What you mean this is really Bill?" I asked "Wow, and you know my father?"

"Uh-huh." Bill responded.

"Yes, I do get to know a lot of pokemon researchers with my job and all." dad boasted. "Bill here has the second part of your present."

"What? There's more?"

"Mm-hmm." Bill said reaching into a pocket in his bag. "Here you go." He handed me a pokeball.

"What? A pokeball." I obliviously stated.

"There's more than meets the eye." Bill said with a smile. "For every pokeball, there's a pokemon waiting to be caught." I then pressed the button on the pokeball releasing a pokemon from the ball. It was a small dark gray pup. It was a Poochyena.

"Wow!" I said running up to my Poochyena. "A Poochyena. These aren't even found in the Johto. It's amazing."

"Hahaha. I'm glad you like it." dad said. "I knew you liked foreign pokemon, and Birch over in there said Poochyena sounded like a great starter pokemon with your personality. I agreed, so I captured you this guy here and had Bill hold onto him until I was able to give him to you."

"Hahaha! I love him." I said waving my finger in the air while Poochyena chased it. "I think I'll name him Yenz."

"Yenz, huh? What a wonderful nickname." dad said. This of course made me wonder if it was really that good since the worst nicknamer in the world had said it was good, but I liked it and that was all that mattered to me.

"Aww. It's so cute." Serah added in and started petting it. Yenz was just soaking up all the attention. He loved it. "Now I can't wait to get a pokemon of my own."

""Guess that wins me the father of the year award, huh?" dad spoke proudly. "Well, we should be going soon. Thanks for holding Yenz for me Bill."

"Not a problem." Bill said. "I run a pokemon storage system. One more pokemon couldn't have been much more trouble."

"Well, thanks anyways." dad said. "Buh-bye storage guy."

"Ugh. Dad really?" I said in an embarrassed tone. "That was horrible."

"Huh? You mean you don't like my rhymes?" dad asked.

"Uh that was pretty corny." I replied.

"Haha, well I thought it was pretty funny. Let's get going." dad said. I picked up Yenz, not yet ready to put him back in his pokeball, and we all piled back into dad's old car and headed on home.


	3. Vs Seth

"Hey! Thanks for waiting for us." Seth said sarcastically as we arrived back at my house from the Goldenrod. He and Melody had arrived shortly after we had left.

"Oops. I totally forgot about you guys. I'm sorry, man." I said while scratching the back of my head. I had put Yenz back in his ball by time we had gotten home, so Seth didn't know about him yet.

"Ah? I'm offended." Melody said playfully. Her Pikachu mimicked her actions. "So there must be some pretty amazing reason that you forgot about your two best-est friends. What happened?"

"Hee hee." I laughed with a wide grin on my face. "Look at this!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my trainer card, proudly displaying it for all to see. I was happy to show off my card, but I didn't show him Yenz yet. I wanted to surprise him a little later on. Dad had gone inside by this point so I figured he wouldn't spoil it.

"Whoa. Dude, no way! That's like freaking awesome!" Seth said in amazement. "So what's your first pokemon gonna be?"

"Hey!" Serah whined. "I got one too! Look!" She held out her trainer card.

"Way to go, sis." Seth said.

"Haha. Some newbie trainers." Melody butted in with a cocky grin. "We could wash these pups to shore in a single attack, right Seth?"

"Grrr." Serah growled under her breath. Once again nobody had heard this but me. I could see why Serah would be agitated this time. When I showed my trainer card, Melody had stayed quiet, but when Serah shows hers, Melody makes some smart remark about how better she is than us. This comment seemed more focused at Serah than it did at me.

"Heh, possibly, but Jet and Serah know there pokemon stuff. I wouldn't surprise me if they came close to a victory," Seth said in our defense. "But there's no way I was going to let one of them beat me." At that comment, my competitive spirit took over. I just couldn't control it. It's like a flame that burns inside of me, saying I must beat him.

"Oh yeah?" I said reaching for the pokeball in my jacket pocket. "Go Yenz!" I threw out the pokeball and my little Yenz popped out full of energy. As soon as he was released, he ran to me and nudged up against my leg. "Let's battle."

"Well, well, look who's eager to fight. I accept your challenge." Seth said with a grin. "Go Ghastly!"

"Oh boy, here they go again." Melody said burying her face in her hands.

"Hehe. I know, right. But this could turn out to be one nice battle, so I would watch if I were you. Although Seth's Ghastly has more experience battling and may be a bit stronger, Jet has the type advantage. His dark type Poochyena is stronger against Seth's ghost type Ghastly, so as one might assume that Seth would be an obvious winner for this battle, I would say that it could go either way. They seem to be equally matched at this point." Serah explained. Serah was quite the pokemon wiz. I would even go as far to say that she's the most knowledgeable one out of the four of us. She's definitely a shoe in for the apprenticeship.

"Let's start this!" I said in excitement. "Yenz go attack Ghastly!"

"Haha You think that's gonna win you a battle?" Seth said "Ghastly, dodge it and use a lick attack." Sure enough, Ghastly dodged Yenz attack and gave him a nasty lick all the way up Yenz spine. Yenz quivered in disgust. It was a pretty disgusting move, but it seemed to have taken it's toll on Yenz.

"Yenz! Snap out of it. Come on! Use tackle!" Yenz backed up and started to charge towards Ghastly. As Yenz went in for the tackle, Ghastly stood it's ground and didn't budge an inch. Yenz went flying straight through Ghastly. No! I had totally forgotten that normal type attacks such as tackle don't effect ghost type pokemon like Ghastly. I guess I was to caught up in the moment. I was so excited about my first actual pokemon battle that I had forgotten one of the basic rules when it comes to fighting a ghost pokemon.

"Haha. Come on, Jet. You know that's not gonna work. Here's a nice little move that spares my Ghastly some energy of having to attack your poor little Poochyena. Ghastly! Use curse." Ghastly hovered over Yenz as and a dark cloud appeared around Yenz. It was a sort of mist, but then again it also looked like what you'd imagine a spirit to look like.

"Wha? A curse attack? That's pretty risky on you part. Curse knocks your pokemon's HP down to half."

"Yeah, but it also packs quite a punch to yours after a period of time. You might wanna make your move fast because your Yenz won't las t very long under my Ghastly's curse."

"I know. I know." I was starting to panic.

What was I gonna do? Thousands of thoughts flew through my mind. They were all going way too fast. I wasn't thinking this through. Then, I looked into Yenz's eyes. They looked hurt, but then they shined. It looked as if they was saying, "I can do it. Lead me and I won't let you down." That was exactly what I had needed. It was a risk, but I had a plan. Theres no way I was going to lose this battle this easily.

"Alright! Yenz, use tackle once more!" I exclaimed.

"What? You know better than that Jet. Fine, just keep wasting you time. Yenz is still being effected by Ghastly's curse." Seth said with confidence.

"Heh heh. Not a chance. Your the one that's losing this battle." Yenz charged towards Ghastly and, just like last time, he ran right through him. This is precisely what I had wanted. "Now Yenz! Use bite!" Yenz did a quick 180 and bit ghastly right in the back. Yenz kept his grip until Ghastly fell to the ground.

"What?" Seth said in shock.

"No! Honey, how?" Melody said running up to comfort him.

"Wow, Jet that was a great strategy." Serah said with a grin. "First you used tackle to distract both Seth and Ghastly, leaving their guards down. Then you used a surprise bite attack from behind. Not only was that bite attack supper-effective, but since you had attacked Ghastly with his guard down from behind, it was also a critical hit. With an attack that powerful, it was no wonder that it would deal a one-hit KO."

"Wow, that's amazing, Serah." I said in amazement. "You were able to analyze my entire strategy just like that?"

"Heehee" Serah giggle. "I'm just a pokemon nerd who watches a lot of Frontier Network."

"Well, I just think you got lucky." Seth stubbornly said while putting Ghastly back in his pokeball.

"Luck or not," I said, "I still won. Well, we won. Isn't that right Yenz?" Yenz howled and run up to me. I picked him up in my arms and scratched his head. "You sure were amazing out there. I bet you could use some rest." I pulled out his pokeball and put him back in there. "Well, I think we should take a rest too. Let's see what mom made for dinner."

"Mm-hmm." Seth murmured.

"Alright." Melody said while holing onto Seth's shoulder. "I am getting pretty hungry."

"Yeah. It smells good." Serah said sniffing the air. We all walked into the house.


	4. The Exam!

Clap clap clap. "That was wonderful, son!" My dad cheered as we walked into the house. "I really thought you were doomed there for a second."

"Wow, thanks for the support dad." I said sarcastically. "So I guess you were watching the whole thing then?"

"Absolutely!" he exclaimed. "Your mother and I were watching from the window. You don't think I would miss my son's first pokemon battle do you?"

"You missed mine." My older brother Ivan bluntly stated from the couch where he is usually found sleeping or playing video games. He was mainly stating this to mess with dad. Ivan really didn't care that dad missed his first battle. This, of course, was because his first battle was done before he had his trainer card, which he has still yet to get. Ivan is sort of bum who graduated from high school the other year, but he hasn't really done anything with his life since. He's not too big on pokemon either. He likes the occasional battle, but not enough to get his trainer card.

"Ah...uh...hmmm...well, whoops." Dad said in reaction to Ivan's comment.

"You did wonder, Jet" Mom said trying to cover for my dad. "You were great too, Seth."

"Yeah. Thanks, Mrs. Iwata." Seth said in reply to my mother's response.

The rest of the night, we ate dinner and continued talking about the battle and my new pokemon. Later that night, Seth, Melody, and I let our pokemon play together while we the four of us studied for Elm's apprenticeship exam. Our pokemon seemed to get along just as well as we did. Yenz really enjoyed staying here with us and I loved him being here with us.

The next couple of weeks, I studied and battled with Yenz every free minute I had. It's a good thing that watching Frontier Network helps me prepare for the exam. It also helped that I got to battle my friends pokemon to. I really loved learning to battle. Oh, and Serah did pick her first pokemon the next day. She caught one of those Ledyba that spooked us the day we walked home together. At least I think it's one of those Ledyba. She bonded with it wonderfully. It was pretty difficult to defeat it the times that I battled it. Not only because of her type advantage, but also because of her great ways of analyzing the battles. Needless to say, I lost to her almost every time, but I could see Yenz grow stronger with every battle. I love my Yenz.

Finally that one day arrived. The day I had been looking forward to since I was five years old. It was that day in May where any eligible student who wished to go into a career with pokemon could take Professor Elm's Pokemon Knowledge Exam, or the PKE for short. The place was packed with students from all areas nearby Ecruteak City. It took a few hours, but I felt as if I had done wonderfully on the test. Serah, Seth, and Melody thought that they did pretty good on the test as well. At the end of the Exam time, the instructors told us to stay at home tomorrow because they would be calling us each individually to tell us whether or not we made the test.

So, the next day, I stayed home and sat next to my phone all day. I was so nervous. I sat in anticipation for a good amount of the morning, but there was no call yet. Yenz sat on my lap trying to play with my hand, but I was too busy running the test over in my head. Around noon, I received a message from Serah on my Pokegear saying she had been accepted. It made me smile. Soon after, I got a similar message from Seth and Melody. I was happy for them, but started to worry for myself because Elm only accepted 20 students out of all those who tested. I already knew of three that had passed. That meant only 17 more would be accepted. I thought about how at least 100 people had taken test in Ecruteak City alone, not to mention the other seven testing sites. The odds that a fourth student were to pass in the same testing region was pretty slim.

Then, the phone rang. Ring ring. My heart stopped. My test results have come calling me. Did I pass? I answered the phone. "Why, hello there Jet!" a familiar voice came from the other end of the phone. "So, did you happen to get your test results back yet son?" It was my father. Not the call I was expecting. He didn't come home a second time this month because he was doing some important research with former Hoenn league champion, current director of Devon Good Steven Devon, so he was pretty eager to hear the results of my test.

"Sorry pops. I haven't gotten the call yet."

"Well I'll be a Psyduck's bill. What're they waiting for, the winter festival?"

"They could be trying to call this very minute." I stated a little impatiently. I really wanted to know how I did.

"Okay okay. Well, call me when you get the news." He said. "Bye."

"Okay I will. Bye." I hung up the phone, and continued to wait by the phone again. My call finally came in another half hour. I was so psyched to find out. Yenz sat on a attentively on my lap.

"Hello. Is this Jet Iwata?" The voice on the other side of the receiver said. The voice sounded a little rough and tired as if he was about to repeat a speech he had said many times before.

"Yes this is Jet." I politely responded. Yenz sat quietly on my lap.

"Jet, as you may know, I am calling you about your attempt at the PKE that you took yesterday. We greatly appreciate the time and effort that you put into preparing and taking the test. We hope that, no matter what the results, that you continue to pursue a career in the pokemon field." The voice began. This didn't sound to comforting at the start. I started to get really nervous as he went over my scores with me. The scores didn't sound that bad. In fact, they sounded pretty good. I started to relax a little. "With the conclusion of your test results, I proudly state you ranked fourth out of the overall total. You have been accepted into the Professor's program. Congratulations."

"Thanks!" I said trying to keep some excitement inside. "Bye." I hung up the phone and immediately hugged Yenz and jumped into the air. "Woo-hoo!" I cheered alone.

"Yen yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Howled Yenz in equal excitement as if he knew exactly what we had just gotten ourselves into. In one week, Seth, Melody, Serah, and I would walk into Elm's laboratory and begin our apprenticeship. Not only that, we would begin our journeys as official pokemon trainers.


End file.
